The proliferation of subscription television programming, the increasing number of available channels, and the corresponding increase in television programming have led to continued development of onscreen program directories and guides. Additional user interaction with television programming, including various forms of menus, interfaces and the like, have also been implemented via onscreen displays.
In addition to onscreen displays, some television receiving devices include a display panel of some form, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), light emitting diode (LED), and the like. Conventionally, the display panel is used to display information regarding the television program and or channel currently being received and transmitted to an associated television or other display device for viewing. For example, the display panel may display the channel and/or title of the current program.